Documenting the Truth
by Pure Yet Dark
Summary: Syra is climbing up Mt. Silver for two, well really three reasons. 1, she's on Red feeding duty for the week. 2, she needs to capture a Sneasle for a short period of time so she can do her research. And reason number 3, Silver has made a bet with her about their good friends Red and Blue and if she isn't lying about their flirting then she gets her lab cleaned for a month.


Documenting the Truth

Syra was walking up to the top of Mt. Silver because one- she was stuck on Red feeding duty that week, two- she needed to catch a Sneasle because Silver wouldn't let her study his, and three- she decided she was going to document exactly what happens when Red and Blue get into a fight because no one believed her when she told them what happens, which happens to be flirting.

It wasn't very hard to find a Sneasle that was willing to work with her until she completed her research, and it also wasn't very hard to get to the top of the mountain with the food and borrowed video camera intact. Now all she had to do was wait for Blue to show up. Syra clucked her tongue at how oblivious her two friends were. She knew Red was obviously flirting but it was low enough that certain people (aka Blue, Silver, Yellow, basically everyone but herself) couldn't see it and she also knew Blue was flirting openly to. She just found it sad that neither one of them could read the others signals.

"Red seriously stop that. You know I don't like it when you call me Green." Oh damn it she was late. Maybe she spent too much time chit chatting with Silver about borrowing his Sneasle that morning. She dropped her bag filled with food and silently climbed up a snow covered rock so she could get a better view of her two friends.

Blue was scowling while Red had a childish pout on his face and laughter twinkling in his dark brown eyes. Whatever she had missed it had been good and she was now rather mad at herself for letting herself get so sidetracked. She quickly turned the video camera on and focused it on the pair standing in the snow; if she zoomed it in enough she could just see an incredibly faint line of pink on the top of Blue's cheeks.

"Oh come on Verde." Red said with a smirk as Blue continued to glare at Red his eyes flashing. Syra was oh so tempted to giggle like a little school girl but held it in not wanting to ruin the footage. She needed this footage to win a bet with Silver because if she won he'd be in charge of cleaning everything around her research center for a month and she loved having her friends do slave labor for her.

"It still counts if it's in another language and when the hell did you learn Spanish?" Blue asked as he glared at Red his eyes flickering to the sacred hat that no one is allowed to touch but Red and Pika. Red chuckled at his rival, a playful smirk still on his lips as he shook his head.

"Yellow told all of us she was giving free Spanish lessons a while ago and I did a few before I came up here. The farthest we got was numbers 1-30 and the basic colors." Blue nodded as if he was paying attention which he clearly wasn't. That boy couldn't be sneaky to save his life, and Red for some reason was playing along which was making Syra rather curious as to what was going to happen to her poor Blueberry.

Blue suddenly charged at the unsurprised Red who not only dodged but tripped Blue making him fall face first in to the snow with Red then sitting on his rivals back a victorious grin on his face. Syra smirked when she saw how bright red the two rivals were. Yea, Silver was going to have fun cleaning her research lab for the next month. Figuring she had enough untampered with footage Syra slid off the rock with the camera still rolling and grabbed the bag of food and decided to make herself known.

"HEY Red! Where are you? You're not taking another nap in the snow are you?" She yelled as she walked into their view a smirk on her lips as they jumped apart, each turning a more violent shade of red. "Oh hey Red, hey Blue. Red here's your food for the week and Blue, why are you covered in snow?" Syra asked hiding her smirk behind the camera she held to her face.

"No reason. Why do you have a video camera?" Blue quickly answered, the blush on his cheeks slowly dissipating. Syra shrugged and smiled turning the camera to face her.

"Oh no reason Blue, just settling a bet with my good pal Silver is all, and he'll know he loss when he sees this." Syra said with a smirk before turning off the camera and smirking at her clueless childhood friends and giving them a small wave. "Well see you two later. I've gota go meet with Sil in front of the Pokémon Center at the bottom. Oh and will you two stop being so red? It's odd since you have no reason to be so embarrassed." Syra smirked as she left to the sound of her choking friends.

**AN: Hi! I for some reason had the strongest desire to write a little Originalshipping I hoped you enjoyed it! **

**PS, if your confused about who Syra is, she's an OC of mine who is featured in her own story if you want to read it!**


End file.
